


Ruby's Grade

by BlackViking



Series: Ruby's Grade [1]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, Girl Penis Kara, Girl Penis Kate, Large Cock, Little mention of Kara and Lena's relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackViking/pseuds/BlackViking
Summary: I hope the story lived to the prompt. Pardon my errors.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Ruby Arias/Kara Danvers
Series: Ruby's Grade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841086
Comments: 25
Kudos: 122





	Ruby's Grade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LowKeyWanKenobi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LowKeyWanKenobi).



> I hope the story lived to the prompt. Pardon my errors.

It was hopeless. Summer was approaching, and the young girl's grades weren't getting any better. The one class she needed to pass, and it wasn't happening. Not because the young Arias was terrible at it, quite the opposite, but ever since the new substitute teacher came into town, Ruby has struggled to understand her teachings. The young girl sat in front of the class, hands raised, she was eager, wanting the teacher to see her. Ruby couldn't understand why, but it felt like the woman was ignoring her every time she had something to say or asks.

It infuriated her.

The other kids would snicker in the back, making Ruby snap her head and, her eyes narrowed in on the idiots that weren't most likely to graduate. There were three of them, girls', the first on the left was Leslie, a white-haired dyke witch with icy blue-white eyes that seemed electric if you stared too long. She was a slim tone girl that didn't care what you thought of her, she didn't take shit from anyone, save for three people in the entire school. The other was a short blonde girl with glasses, Ruby thinks her name is _Jess_. And last but not least was Lena Luthor, the most popular girl in the school. She was young, pretty, fit, and curves for days. She was dubbed the sexiest girl in Midvale. Ruby thought so, but never in her life would she say that to anyone.

The halls teemed with students, some running up and down the corridor, jocks mostly. Ruby made her way to her locker, six metal doors down from the women's stalls.

It was then that Ruby heard a voice call-out down the hall, she turned to see the gymnast, Kara Danvers, stern, firm woman that would slam your ass back to the grave if you stepped out of line in her class. She took no shit, gave no shit, but for some reason, Ruby found that hard to believe, as the woman held some faint affection for the Luthor teen, Lena. Lena had an influence when it came to everyone, but Ruby never thought it would corrupt the gym teacher. Kara always seemed so innocent, fought against the tyranny that course through people like Lena, but she was the same as the rest: empty husks when the presence of hot ass. That's all that Lenas was; a thick, spicy, curvy piece of ass that everyone wanted, but could never have.

The young teen watch as the Luthor girl came from her locker, leaving her friends as she stood in front of Kara. The young teacher stood with her arms folded under her supple breast straining against the twilight blue t-shirt. The sweat pants she wore cling to her muscles legs, outline every cut of firmness. But the most thing that highlighted the attire of her outfit was the prominent bulge that sat between her hips, the cucumber shape boldly showed itself. The school, of course, knew of the many women that contained such a thing, a common occurrence in the world they knew. However, unlike Kara, she displayed herself more than most. When didn't give a damn; she means it. Many students, teachers, men or women often presented petal rose on their cheeks whenever she was around, but the Danvers took no bite. But Lena... Kara was head over heels, she might as well bend over in front of everyone and take Lena's dick if she had one.

"Yes, Ms Danvers."

Lena said, batting her lashes, one leg behind the other with her hands behind her back. The green checkered skirt left little to the imagination as it fell under her ass, and because such a sexy ass belongs on Lena, the dress might as well be gone. The emerald blazer clung to her lean arms, the lower buttons clasp, shows off the white-collar shirt, framing her beautifully shaped breasts. Lena's hair was pulled back to a tightly loose ponytail, running like a black river down her back, sitting on the side of her face. Hunter green eyes stared into cold steel blue. The tension between the two was theirs alone, no one dared to guess anything was happening at the moment. Ruby watched as Kara moved aside, following behind Lena to the gym, where she would talk to Lena in her office. Many students snickered softly as they knew Lena was in trouble for her dressing like some pristine slut. Of course, no one would dare say aloud.

Ruby shook her head at their cowardice, even Kara. Ruby knew Lena was going to get off with a warning; it happened many times. Kara was a pushover. In any case, Ruby has business to discuss with her teacher, Ms Kane, the dreaded woman that not even hell wants. 

The day was coming to a close, Ruby sat in her first to last day of class: Math. Ruby's most lovable subject, but Ms Kane makes her hate each day. However, Ruby's mom taught her to never back down from a challenge, rise up when the opportunity presents itself, and Ruby swears: she will grab 'opportunity' by the dick and squeeze the life from it.

The class had begun. Ruby was nervous. And all the while, her stomach did black flips, feeling to erupt through her mouth. She calmed herself, focused. Everyone knew Ms Kane was on a power trip, drunk on power, using her authority to diminish some of the brightest students ever to attend Midvale. One student, in particular, was a blonde, Sarah Lance was her, she studied at Midvale during her junior year. She was smart, confident, a rebel, tomgirl, a bully, don't take shit from anyone. Before Lena came, _Sarah_ _was_ top-dog here, but that change when the school hired the new gym coach and the temp teacher, Ms Kane, at the time. For a moment, Sarah seemed to dominate, but by the middle of the year, something in her had changed. She was different. Sure the brains were there, but everything else, not an ounce of it showed itself. The bullying stopped.

To the day, Ruby still doesn't know how the most hated girl became the nicest, prettiest girl in school when she graduated it was with honours, a scholarship to wherever college she wanted, but Sarah never took it, she stayed in the city, working for the best company around: L-Corp. Word is Kara has some pull with the CEO, which happens to be Lena's mom. So it's no wonder why Lena pulls the shit she does, and no one does anything, not even the hard-ass Kara. It didn't matter to Ruby, she was here to get her education, and no one, not even Lena was going to stop her, or Ms Kane, if she wanted to play hardball, her teacher was in for a fight.

Ruby knows this is going to be rough, a tough challenge overcome, she' no coward, she willing to put in the work if that's what Ms Kane wants. The class was over, the bell blared in the halls and classes. Ruby felt the sweat bead atop her brow, she was nervous still, despite her courage and words. 

When the class was empty, she approached the scowling woman with her head down, black-lens glasses pressed on her nose. The crimson hue of her hair pulled back, the lean muscle in her arms tensing as she graded papers. Ruby was lost at the way her fingers moved. Thinking suddenly on how those fingers would play in her pussy. Ms Kane was beautiful, everyone knew that Ruby herself had found herself lost in those eyes.

Either she knew Ruby was standing in front of her and didn't care, or she really doesn't know. Either way, Ruby wasn't leaving until she got an answer to the dislike she suffers. "Can I help you?" Ms Kane said, her head still tilted downward. 

Ruby was at a lost for words like she always was when confronting her teacher. She gulped, afraid suddenly. The room became hot, and so did Ruby, the young Arias cleared her parched throat, as she wiped the sweat from her eyes.

"Can. I. Help. You?"

Ms Kane asked again. Her voice makes Ruby cringed a little with fright. The young Arias took a seat at first then stood, she took another, unsure of when she was going to stop; being around Ms Kane made her nervous. When she finally sat; Ruby clasped her fingers and ankles.

"What do you want, Ruby?"

Ruby could see her teacher was getting irritated with her now that the scowl in her brow could melt steel. Those cold eyes told Ruby all she needed to know by the end of this conversation if she was permitted one. Ms Kane was known for her one-liners to end something irrelevant. Still, she wasn't going to give up.

"I need to talk about my grade if there was some way to raise or--"

"Let me stop you right now, Ms Arias..."

Kate stood from her desk, she placed her folders in her black leather satchel, she threw on her small blazer and headed for the door. She wasn't going to bother with the conversation. That made Ruby angry.

"Wait...! Ms Kane!"

Ruby chased after her, grabbing her arm. She immediately drew back from the mature woman, who was glooming at her.

"Sorry. I just need help, I need to understand why you don't like me..."

Kate sighed deeply, she turned her back, closing the door, slowly locking the handle. She made her way back to her desk, taking off her blazer and sitting her satchel in the leather chair.

"Okay, Ruby. I'm not sure what you heard, but I don't hate you. I want to help you, I want to succeed in my class, but you have to have understood the rules by now. You're not even trying to get on my good side, sweetie." Kate leaned back on her desk. The thickness of her thighs threaten to pop from the pencil skirt, and Ruby could see the prominent tent growing, making the young girl swallow.

"And frankly, Ruby; it hurts that you of all the girls' in my class aren't on my _good_ side. I can help you, Ms Arias, but the real question is: do _you want me_ to help you?!"

By now Ms Kane was close in Ruby's space. The smell of her perfume encroach on her senses, inhaling, the sweet jasmine was intoxicating. Ruby backed away but felt the firm hold on her arms, she wasn't even sure how Ms Kane got so close or how she grabbed hold of her. Ruby's heart pounded in her ears, skipping a beat. The soft lips pressed against hers. Ruby's eyes widen to the act, she pulled herself back, slamming into a student's desk.

"WTF! Ms Kane!"

Ruby wipes at her lips. 

A soft chuckle came from her teacher as she licked her lips. The mature woman straightened her hair back, fixed her white collar, all the while, holds her gaze at the young girl. Ruby didn't understand what was happening, she heard the rumours, but it couldn't be right. How could someone as evil as _her_ help the unfortunate soul that fell in her class? The question warrants no investigation: Ruby knew how those girl's were earning their grade. The thought made her legs wobbly, and between her thighs tingle.

"Ah, my dear Ruby, darling, sweet baby Ruby. Don't you know I want to help you? I know you've been inquiring about some of the students' grades going up. If you want to know, I'll be happy to show you."

Ms Kane made her approach. 

This was all too strange, happening so fast; Ruby, from some reason, was in a haze, frozen to the slow walk, the faint sway in her teacher's hips. She wasn't going to lie, her teacher was sexy. And Ruby would be lying if said she hasn't thought of this before: bent over her desks, taking the proper pounding she deserved.

She knew this was wrong, but she didn't care, her body-- she was going to respond. But Ruby couldn't allow something like this to happen; she was a good girl, her mother taught her better than this. So why was she acting on her hidden feelings?

Her stomach was doing jumping jacks right now. Once more, she found herself in Ms Kane arms, around her waist, she pulled the young Arias flushed to her. Ms Kane once again pressed her lips to Ruby, but the young girl drew back, this time gathering her things and left the room.

Ms Kane took a deep sigh, saying. "I'd hope you were better than this Ruby... You disappoint me. Good luck next school year. I hope you have an excellent excuse for your mother why you won't be graduating!"

She smiled a sinister grin as the young girl was running down the hall, her words resonating in Ruby's ears. Ms Kane gathered her things before she received a text from the gym coach, asking her to come up. It was late, and the school was practically empty. Kara must have ' _that one'_ again. Kate smiled. 

"Why not. I can use a wet cum filled pussy."

However, when the teacher went to shut the door behind her, she was suddenly pushed back inside her classroom, dropping her things, she was pinned to the wall, the door slammed close. Rough hands roamed her body, grabbed her breasts, soft lips pressed against hers, moaning filled the room as tearing of clothes soon followed. Ms Kane laughs faintly, knowing the girl would return.

"That took shorter than I thought. But you made the right choice."

Groans and moans, the slapping of flesh against the back of thighs, the moving sound of a desk scrapping the floor. Ruby bit down hard on her hand, the other held the leg of the square shape table. Her rolling to the back of her head as her body jotted back and forth, her cries spilling from her watering mouth. Ruby buried her, her fingers gripped her skin hard. She moaned out, gasping as her upturned bottom wriggled and squirmed. 

Ms Kane was bent over her, breasts flushed on her back. She growled like an animal, slamming her hips. "I've been waiting for this moment for so long, Ms Arias. I fucked so many girls, but none dare compares to you, Ruby. Your pussy is so tight. So innocent, I had to have it first, all for myself. I finally have you. You're all mine." Ms Kane buried her cock to the hilt. She pulled on Ruby's hair, which made the young girl moan aloud. Ms Kane banged harder, filling every inch in the young pussy. She pulled on Ruby, thrusting her hips, slapping the young girl's ass, snarling, growling, she owned the young pussy so desperately craved.

"Is this what you wanted little slut? Is this what you've been waiting for? Always dressing like a filthy whore wanting your teacher to take you and shove her thick cock into you?" A moan escaped Ruby's mouth as she breathed hard and fast, grinding her body backwards against her teacher's hard cock. 

"Yes, Ms Kane!" 

She exclaimed. 

"Use me! Take me! I need the taste of your cock! Please make me your filthy whore!" Ruby's words surprised Ms Kane and turned her on even more. Pulling the girl's bra off, Kate again roughly kneaded Ruby's small, perky breasts as she stood behind her. The mature woman's grip was firm, teasing the young nipples between her fingers.

Ms Kane clawed at Ruby's back, leaving tiny marks. Ruby's hands were at her sides, but she attempted to reach back for her teacher's cock, trying to help her free it from her pants. With a loud growl of warning, Kate bent Alex's arms, laying them across her back next to each other. Ripping her black scarf, she looped it around Ruby's arms and bound them tight. Ms Kane then grabbed Ruby by her hair, lifting her head, leaning down to whisper in her sweaty ear.

"Don't even try it little slut. I waited so long to have this pussy. You're going to take what I give you, you only get to touch my cock when I'm cumming down your throat like the whore you are. Understand?" 

Ruby could barely nod, her ass bounced as she tried to show her teacher through her excitement that she understood. MS Kane smiled, a loud slap echoed through the room as her firm hand found the student's ass where it stuck out of her sexy panties. "Damn your pussy is so tight, I love it."

Another slap to her ass. 

Ruby's thought of this more times than she could fathom, deep down, she wanted this more than anything. The late nights she spent touching herself to the swirling rumours, Ruby had no idea that it would be _her_ teacher, though in her heart she knew. Ruby wanted this, dreamt it in her wild dreams.

Her back was against the board, her asscheeks slamming flushed, as her legs were wrapped around Ms Kane. The mature teacher played with her clit while fucking her. The loud knocking resonated, Ruby was sure whoever was left in the hallway could hear it and her cries of pleasure. She bit down on her teacher's shoulder, her fingernails clawed in her sweaty, Ms Kane pulled on her hair, jackhammering her cunt to a third orgasm. Ruby's mind was gone, filled with being a cumdumpster for her teacher, as the walls of her pussy took another blast of warm cum, Ms Kane continued to fuck her; her cock never softening. The cum seeped from Ruby's pussy, running between the women's legs. Ruby could feel the going of it wash between her ass. The fucking has Ruby in a trance, her mouth hung open from the hours, she knew her mother was worrying where she was, but she didn't care, her body, her mind and soul was not her own. 

Ruby felt another wave of ecstasy run over her and another, her body was shivering with delight.

"Fuck, I'm cumming again. You're too good, Ruby, so fucking hot!"

The splash of cum fell to the floor, overflowing from the tight ravine corners, the small puddle pooling below Ms Kane bare feet. Ruby moaned, her phone was ringing, face timing, her mother was calling for her. Ms Kane lifted the young girl in her arms, legs spread, Ruby's pussy bare as her cock plunged deep, balls slapping her the little girl's ass.

"I wonder what your mother would say if I pressed this button, show her how her innocent little daughter is a cum whore?"

Ruby was slouched against her teacher, unable to form words, but she tried, sure enough; she was trying to stop her teacher from doing as she wanted. Of course, Ms Kane had no intention, but the thought was enticing. And the tightening of Ruby's pussy suggested that's what the girl wanted. "I feel you tightening, Ruby. You want your mother to see you, don't? You want her to see her little girl fucked by a real dick, don't you?" Ms Kane gave a hard upward thrust, which made the girl cry out. The phone soon fell silent, messages filling the screen, as well as their juices. Ms Kane smiled, throwing Ruby on the wall, she placed the girl's legs on her shoulders, her arms tensing while holding her up. She thrust her hips forward, banging her swollen pussy. "Fuck this pussy is amazing!"

Ms Kane said, biting down on her words with every thrust. Their kiss was passionate, full of lust, rough now as their tongues dominated the other, Ms Kane soon winning that battle. 

The fucking lasted another hour and a half. By now, Ruby's and Ms Kane's body was covered in sweat and fluids.

"I'm cumming!"

Once the teacher spilt her seed, jolting upwards as the sweet, warm cum poured from the corners. She didn't stop fucking, holding Ruby close; burying the young pussy on her dick, Ms Kane relieved herself inside. Their eyes rolling in the back of their heads. The room echoed with their moans, of their cries, pleasures and ecstasy. Ruby was in a state of euphoria, never had she before felt something so beautiful, so sublime; it was indeed an enjoyable experience.

"So, did I raise my grade, Ms Kane?"

Ruby said as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Ms Kane sat back in her chair, legs akimbo, her balls smush between her thighs as her flaccid cock hung over the seat.

"That depends, Ruby..."

"On what Ms Kane."

"On how good your dick sucking skills are."

Ruby turned, startled. Her eyes widen with shock to see Kara standing in the doorway. The blue halter top clung to her round, supple bosoms, the defining work of her hard abs glistened by the light of the room. The tone muscles in her arms were on full display, Ruby gasped with delight. She had never seen Kara this way before, even in the gym room. The young Arias gulped as her eyes connected the fat, stuffed bulge, as Kara rubbed her cock full harden, threatening to tear her blue shorts. The shaft extended to the side of her hips, bulging, the tip of poke out like a missile; it comically terrifying. Kara stepped forward, locking the door behind her. She pulled on the drawstrings, loosening the hold as she stood in front of Ruby, her breast in front of the girl's eyes.

"I'm willing to improve my grades anyway I can, Ms Danvers."

Ruby bit her lip seductively. _So, Ms Danvers is apart of it as well... okay!_

"Spoken like a true whore. I like that in my girl's." 

Kara grabbed her by the hair, pulling on the thick brown strands; guided Ruby to the teacher's desk. The back of Ruby's head rested. "Show me how much you want that grade, slut." Kara's voice was hoarse with arousal. Her hands running harshly up and down Ruby's hair while her crotch pressed hotly against her face. The sweaty sweet smell filled Ruby's nostrils. Ruby was lost in it. She smelled something close to pussy on the coach's dick. _Could it be..._ Ruby wasn't sure, but if these two were fucking students, why not... _her?_ Ruby had little time to think when she felt the pull on her head. 

Kara shoved her clothed dick in her face, rubbing her balls as Ruby breathed in her musks. There was something there, Ruby could indeed smell it, some trashy whores pussy coated Kara's thick cock and thin strained balls. Ruby stroked the phallic to life, caressing it on her cheeks and nose, her lips kissed the swollen glands, licking the entirety underneath. "Spit on it," Kara commanded, and Ruby obeyed. The spit rubbed into the throbbing shaft. "Get it wet for your ass. I want it soaked."

Kara pushed forward, pressing her cock tip to Ruby's lips.

The young Ruby looked at the angry cock, pulsing, pumping with blood. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it, its thick bulbous head eases forward in her wet hands, parting her thin lips. With both her hands at the base, RUby began to kiss the very tip. Kara lustful glare made Ruby shiver with desire, as she wanted more, craved more; she engulfed half of Kara's cock. The gym coach bucked her hips, pushing deeper. "Yes." Kara breathed out. 

Ruby bobbed her head, taking as much as she could possible before Kara grabbed her by the hair, shoving her dick down her throat, which made Ruby gagged, and that spurred Kara on, gripping the young Arias hair with one hand and pushing the back of her head against the desk. Kara, with her killer grin, began to fuck Ruby's throat like it was her pussy. Ruby's body convulsed, and Kara pulled out for her to breathe, pushing back in again instantly. The hot, wet gagging sounds of Kara's cock shoved deep into the girl's throat made her harder, if possible. Ruby’s cunt was practically drooling, leaving a puddle on the floor below her. Ruby loved the way her teacher used her, as drool seeped from the corners of her mouth, running down her smooth neck to her small breasts. Kara pulled out of Ruby's throat again, the child gasping for air. Her eyes brimmed with fresh unshed tears as the faint use of mascara stained tears striping her cheeks from Kara's thick cock wedged in her throat.

"Good girl." Kara still had her fingers tangled in Ruby's hair. The hot gagging sounds were wet, Ruby's mouth dripped with pre-cum. Kara's balls slammed against her chin, as she was drawing close to cumming in Ruby's mouth, she spilt her seed down the young Arias throat, fucking her face, shoving the cum from her overflowing flow further down and out from her mouth.

Ruby had tears falling from her eyes, the warm cum staining her throat and her small breast. The sixteen-year-old swallowed as much as she could from the heavy flow. "Good girl."

Kara then took Ruby the shoulders, led her to one of the student's desks, her to be precise, bent the young teen over, she pulled off the skirt from her body. Kara knelt on her knees, wasting no time, she latched her mouth onto Ruby's asshole, sucking like there was no tomorrow. Ruby was already shaking, her body on edge the moment Kara's lips touched her. 

"Fuck!" 

Ruby pushed back against Kara's face, practically riding the blonde's tongue and lips. The wave of her first orgasm of having her ass ate washed over her, and she collapses in Kara's arms on the floor. Kara's face was covered in her juices and Ruby couldn't help but kiss Kara at that moment, tasting herself on Kara's face.

"Please fuck me, Ms Danvers," Ruby asked breathily.

"I told you she would be a slut for dick."

"I know it took you long enough to get her on board for this. I've been waiting forever to fuck this young slut."

Kate chuckled. "Tired of your 'bitch' already, Kara?"

"Not in a million years," Kara said sincerely. _She must like her the most,_ Ruby thought, _who wouldn't? Lena's beautiful. I wonder how long they've been together..._

The thickness of Kara's cock pushed between Ruby's cheek, making the young girl moan aloud, Kara began pounding her ass. Kara was relentless, never tiring as she kept pumping her cock deep into Ruby. Ruby asshole was practically ruined, and it made Ruby feel dirty. She loved it, loved being used like this. Ruby put her own fingers on her clit and began to rub, side to side quickly feeling her orgasm build. Kara's cock stretch open Ruby more than anything she's stuck in inside. Ms Kane had the length, able to reach deeper than Kara could ever get, but Kara was the best of both dick, the thick girth of her shaft was able to fill Ruby more. Ruby was losing herself in the woman, the loud smack fell on her ass and thighs from Kara's mighty hand, the firm grip as she held her asscheeks apart. 

Seeing her lover fuck her student, Kate stood, moving in front of Ruby taking the girl by her head, she shoved her cock down Ruby's throat, balls slapping her chin.

"I thought you weren't finished."

Kara said. 

"Not even close, besides, I couldn't let you have her all to yourself."

"Game on, the first one to cum, gets the other's ass."

"Deal."

Ruby was her fifth orgasm of the night between the two of them, her mind was washed over by the buckets of cum the two was shooting her mouth and ass, a running river of sperm. She wonders how long they've been fucking her; if her mind would even let her think of anything else other than the two teachers owning her body, as they both were now fucking her. Kara stayed on her ass while Kate had now moved to her pussy, Ruby was like a sandwich between, both their breast squeezed her. By now, Ruby was passed out, fucked her tenth orgasm, though she couldn't feel it, she knew her body was going to the motions. Kara and Kate shared an intense kiss as they pounded the poor little girl's holes, below their bodies were juices, and dry as well as fresh cum pooled beneath their feet.

* * *

Ruby woke with stiffness in her back and neck. It was Saturday when she came downstairs and her mother spoke of the late-night practice and the extra studying with her teacher, the ride home because of how late it was. Ruby concurred with the story. She would have to thank her teachers for the save.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
